A Night In Tudor
by Whistling Jester
Summary: AU- Manhattan, 1949. A party is thrown in Manhattan's elegant Tudor Mansion. The night takes a suprising turn when one of the guests is murdered! Flack/Angell, Mac/Stella, DL, Hawkes, Adam, Jo, and Sid. Based loosely on the Clue murder/mystery game.


_A Night in Tudor_

_**Chapter One: You Are Cordially Invited**_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_Dear Guest,_

_ You are cordially invited:_

_Time: Seven o'clock pm_

_Attire: Formal_

_Address: Tudor Mansion, Manhattan, NY_

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Sir Sid Hammerback_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_Manhattan 1949_

There was a whistle in the air, a sort of a voice in the atmosphere that bellowed across the skyline. The crisp night wind blew sharply, moving the heavy flakes of snow harshly across the city. The cold clung to every surface in its wake, layers of frost developing across the windows of buildings and the trunks of trees.

The snow had come as a surprise for most as the first snowfall of the city usually didn't arrive until late December. Yet the city had awoken to a bright white shining through windows as it reflected the sun's rays. The snow blanketed the entirety of city, no surface escaping the cold covering.

Tudor Mansion, in all its dimension and grandeur, stood tall in the snow, its finery radiating from its structure. Snow covered the dark colored roof, yet the deep burgundy brick remained free, leaving the skill of its craft known. The paned windows lined the outside, the pristine glass reflecting the soft light of the moon. Greenery moved up and down the brick, window to window. The gray stoned circular courtyard was the only thing that seemed unaffected by the snow. The flakes only melted on impact, leaving no further evidence of their existence.

Don Flack stood outside the black chamber-styled door, pulling up the collar of his trench coat to block the wind reaching his skin. His hand grabbed the knocker, moving it back twice, hoping that the owner would quickly reach the door.

His hopes were meet as within seconds the door opened, the characteristic creak following. He looked up to see a maid, dressed in the traditional black and white uniform smiling brightly on the other side. Her short dark hair was pinned up as her soft brown eyes fell upon him.

"Please, please, come in." Her voice was different, full of a southern twang that wasn't particularly common in his everyday life.

He nodded in thanks, quickly moving into the welcoming warm heat that the house gifted to him.

Just as the outside, the inside of the manor matched its imperial tone. The foyer was expansive, stretching farther than most could imagine. The black and white marbled floor shone with purity under his feat.

"Here, let me take you coat sir," the maid insisted.

Flack nodded. "Sure, thanks," he said politely. He removed the coat, shaking the snow from it before handing it to her.

She smiled as she took it from him. "I swear it's as cold as a well digger's tail out there, isn't it?"

Flack's blue eyes glanced down at her, his eyebrows raised in question. "A well digger's tail?"

She chuckled, waving her hand in front of her. "Don't mind me. I'm from the south. Just not use to all this cold weather quite yet."

Flack smiled at her. "It'll get worse."

She snorted. "Great. Just what I need," she said. "Well, enough of my jibber jabber. You have a party to enjoy. Go ahead to the door over there sweetie. That's the ballroom," she said, pointing to a door on his left.

Flack smiled in appreciation before making his way towards the door. He smoothed the sleeves of his grey tailored suit before pushing the door open, surprised as it was heavier than he expected.

His bright blue eyes scanned the ballroom, taking in the deep red curtains that covered the full length windows. The large room had a chandelier in the middle, illuminating the all white marbled floor. From where he stood, he could see the artwork painted in the tiles; faded angels with large white wings falling behind them in all their glory.

There was a record player sitting on a table against the side of the wall. A soft melodic jazz sound emerged from it, generating a mirrored tone throughout the room.

As he continued his search of the room he noticed it was empty except for the figure standing off to the side. He smiled when he recognized the man, beginning to walk in his direction.

"Good evening Colonel," he spoke, garnering the man's attention.

Colonel Mac Taylor turned around, his blue grey eyes settling in recognition as Flack approached him. "Mr. Flack," he replied, extending his hand.

Flack returned the gesture. "Good to see ya, Mac. It's been a while hasn't it."

Mac nodded as his posture remained stiff, a result of his military ways. "It has. How's the P.I. business been treating you?"

Flack shrugged, shaking his head. "Same ole' same ole'. I swear, the people in this city…," he trailed off, a chuckle following. "Anyway, what about you? Still working hard at the base?"

Mac nodded, his hands moving to his pockets. "Things have slowed down since the war."

Flack nodded, yet noticed the hint of melancholy in his voice. "What about the promotion though? Have to be happy with that?"

Mac shrugged. "There are a lot more politics involved now. I'm not one for that," he said pointedly. Changing the subject, Mac nodded his head in the general direction of the room. "So, do you know why we're here?"

Flack laughed as he looked around. "No clue," he answered. "I gotta say, Sid's invitation was a bit…"

"Vague?" Mac supplied.

Flack nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's Sid for you," Mac commented.

Before either could speak again, the sound of the ballroom door opening filled the room, causing both men to turn their heads.

The woman walked in, her curls swinging lightly as they brushed the tops of her shoulders. Eyeing the men, she smiled and walked towards them, her heels clicking on the floor. Her gown was fitted, stopping when it hit the floor, widening at the bottom. The deep scarlet color contrasted nicely with the olive green of her eyes.

"Don," she said with a smile as she finally reached them. "Haven't seen you in a while," she added as she greeted him with a hug.

"I know Stella. It's been too long. You look nice," he replied with a smile of his own.

She thanked him, before looking towards Mac.

Don's eyes moved to Mac as a grin came over his face. He took a step back as Stella moved to greet Mac.

"Colonel," she said with sweet smile.

Mac cleared his throat as he reached out his hand. "Ms. Bonasera," he said in an attempt to greet her.

Stella laughed and pushed his hand gently aside before moving to give him a hug. "None of that formal stuff, alright. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Stella?" she asked, one of her eyebrows up.

Mac let a smile show as he looked at her. "Sorry Stella."

She laughed lightly at him. "It's okay Colonel," she told him.

"Mac," he informed her.

Nodding, Stella smiled once more at him.

Watching the interaction from behind, Don chuckled to himself just as the doors opened again. He turned just to see the figure move into the room, her eyes immediately meeting his.

He couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips as he watched her. He began to move towards her, his smile growing even larger as he eyed the deep blue dress that graced her body.

"Jess," he greeted once he reached her.

Jess smiled back up at him, pushing a strand of her dark hair from her face. "Well, well. I see someone's out of the office for a change."

Don laughed as his eyes softened. "I get out every now and then."

Jess pursed her lips as she folded her arms across her chest. "Please Don. Every time I go to visit Dad, you're always there at your desk."

"I guess I just enjoy my job is all."

"Well, at least you're good at it," she told him.

Don shrugged his shoulders. "Just as much as the next guy."

A grin came across Jess' lips. "I don't think so. Daddy's always talking about you ya know," she said. "He always mentions your name when he talks about retiring. Someone's got to take charge."

The comment took Don by surprise He knew that he and his boss, Cliff Angell, had a solid relationship but he'd never thought of it in that particular manner. Cliff, a P.I. like himself, started the small company, recruiting the best P.I.'s in the city.

He looked back at Jess, planning on replying but she beat him to it.

"Just saying," she replied slyly before moving past him to greet Mac and Stella.

Standing alone for a moment, Don shook his head and smiled before moving to stand with the rest of the group.

"So, does anyone have any idea of the occasion?" Stella questioned.

"Mac and I were just talkin' about that. Seems Sid's trying to leave us all in mystery about it," Don said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the conversation took a turn towards the weather, the snow a outwardly popular topic.

Moments later, the group was interrupted as two more guests had arrived. Danny Messer, clad in his pinstriped forest green suit and black fedora made his way towards the group. Behind him, Sheldon Hawkes followed, his dark pants and shirt contrasting against the plum colored ascot near his neck.

"So, anyone know what's this party suppose' to be about?" Danny asked, his New York accent thick.

He sighed when everyone shook their heads. "Better be good. This weather ain't my ideal condition for a night out."

Sheldon playfully placed his hands on his shoulders from behind. "Don't tell me your scared of a little snow Messer," he teased, garnering laughs from everyone.

"Nice to see you Danny," Stella said after her laugher subsided. "You too Professor," she directed towards Sheldon.

Both men returned the greeting, smiling at Stella.

"Stella, how was Greece. Last I heard you were over there looking at more valuable art pieces," Sheldon said with a smile.

Stella laughed. "Yes, I was. It was very nice. And we've added some great additions the museum," she told him.

As it had done many times, the ballroom door opened once more.

Lindsay Monroe made her way into the ballroom. Her gown was a light shade, presumably classified as a peach color. Her light pale skin lay gracefully next to the fabric. Her honey brown hair was short as it swung back and forth as she walked.

"Hello everyone," she greeted, her non-native accent coming forth.

"Ah, Montana, I didn't know you were going to be here," Danny told her, a growing grin on his face as he walked to meet her.

Lindsay looked at him, harmlessly rolling her eyes. "Hi to you too Danny," she told him.

He smiled, his blue eyes lightening as his voice softened. "You look really great Linds."

Taken aback a bit by his sudden change in demeanor, Lindsay couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "Thanks."

"Hey Danny, stop hogging Lindsay so the rest of us can say hi," Stella joked, calling out to the two.

Lindsay smiled once more at him before moving towards the rest of the group.

Danny smiled as she walked away, the faint smell of jasmine lingering in the air behind her. He began to make his way back to the group just as someone else entered the room.

"Adam!" he exclaimed, causing the man in question to jump slightly.

His hair was a scruffy brown, as was his facial hair. His suit was dark, as was his tie except for the cerulean blue stripes on it. He smiled slightly at Danny as he walked closer. His eyes seem to dart around the room, eyeing the other guests.

Noticing, Danny placed his arms around the man's shoulders. "What do ya look so nervous for Adam?"

"I just uh, never been to a party like this one," he commented honestly.

Danny laughed as he led the way back to the group. "Look who I found," he announced.

"Hey Adam," Don greeted as he looked down at the shorter man.

Adam returned the greeting, smiling at everyone before his eyes landed on Stella.

She smiled back at him, extending her hand in his direction.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Stella Bonasera," she introduced herself.

Adam looked at her, a nervous smile on his face as he chuckled slightly. "Hi, uh, I'm uh Adam. Uh, I mean, Adam Ross."

Laughing slightly at his demeanor, Stella nodded. "Nice to meet you Adam Ross."

Adam nodded before looking towards Mac, noticing him for the first time. "Hey boss," he said with a faint smile.

"Boss?" Stella questioned.

"Adam here is one of my cadets. Smartest in his class," Mac told her, giving a nod to Adam.

"Well, I wouldn't say smartest, well, yeah, I guess I would," he told Mac, a chuckle behind his words. He stopped quickly however when he noticed that the older man wasn't laughing.

"So uh," Danny piped up, "when is this party startin'?"

"How about now?"

Unlike previous encounters, the voice didn't come from the doorway that they had all entered. Off to the corner of the room, there was another door. Standing outside of it, Sir Sid Hammerback smiled at his guests. His glasses were perched delicately on his nose as he made his way over to the group. The maid followed, her hands holding a silver tray of champagne glasses.

"We were wondering when we'd see you Sid," Stella told him playfully.

"Ah yes, I know. I was waiting for all of you to arrive," he explained.

"So what's this all about Sid?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, before I spill that little detail, how about drinks for everyone?" He said before looking towards the maid. "By the way, I'd like you all to meet Jo. She just moved here from North Carolina," he informed them as she handed drinks to everyone.

"Nice to meet another person not from the city," Lindsay told her nicely as she received her drink.

"Ah, you're from Montana right?" Jo said. Noticing the look of surprise face, Jo spoke again. "Sorry. Don't think I'm a stalker or anything. Mr. Hammerback has just told me so much about all of you."

Lindsay nodded in understanding, thanking her for the drink.

Jo, holding the now empty tray, smiled once more before leaving the room.

Holding a glass of his own, Sid looked at everyone. "Well, I guess it's time to explain why you were all asked to be here tonight."

Everyone remained silent as they watched him, their curiosity apparent

Sid continued. "I want to announce that I am officially retired from my medical practice as of today."

Sounds of astonishment filled the room as everyone looked at Sid. The old man smiled, the reaction of his guests relatively predictable.

"Sid, I had no idea you were thinking of retiring," Sheldon told him.

The older man nodded. "No one did really. It's just I'm not as young as I use to be and I feel it's the best time for me to go."

"What are you going to do now?" Stella asked him.

"I don't know really," he said. His quirkiness came forward as he contemplated for a minute. "Travel maybe. Just get out there and explore the world."

"Well, we're all happy for you Sid. You deserve it," Don told him.

"To Sid," Mac said raising his glass.

Everyone followed, toasting the man before taking sips.

After drinking the entirety of his glass, Sid smiled. "Let the party begin!"

No sooner than the words left his mouth, Jo came back into the room. "Sir, you have a phone call in your office."

Groaning, Sid turned around. "Just when I thought work was over," he said.

Everyone laughed as Sid left out the same door he had entered in.

Jo remained in the ballroom after Sid's departure, refilling glasses. "I'll be back shortly with appetizers for you all," she announced before making her exit.

The group returned to small talk, amongst themselves. After a while, they broke into small groups, each going separate directions. Mac and Stella retreated to one of the windows, looking out at the snowy sky. Their proximity was close, and every once and a while the two would brush shoulders.

Danny and Lindsay had left the ballroom, him offering to help her find the powder room.

Adam and Sheldon moved back into the foyer, Sheldon mentioning something he had left in his coat pocket.

Left alone, Don looked over at Jess. "I forgot to tell you earlier but you look amazing Jess," he said, his flirtatious tone coming to the forefront.

"Thanks. You seem to clean up nice yourself," she replied, her dark eyes giving him a once over before coming back to meet his blue ones.

"Thanks," he told her.

"Have you ever been here before?" she asked, glancing around the room, still obviously impressed with its size.

"Just once. I had to ask Sid about some medical information for a case of mine. Besides this room, I have only been in the library."

"Library? I bet it's huge?" She told him.

"Let's just say I had never seen so many books in my entire life," he said with a laugh. Noticing her growing curiosity, Don leaned forward. "You wanna go see it?"

"Shouldn't we stay here," she said. Her voice held hesitation yet her eyes showed nothing but a sexy boldness, showing interest in the idea.

Meeting her gaze, Don smiled. "Come on," he said, sliding his hand around hers.

Jess smiled as she squeezed his much larger hand, allowing the warmth to take over her entire body.

The two began to make their way towards the ballroom door. As they neared it, they were interrupted by a loud shriek coming from behind them.

They both turned immediately to see Jo running in from the corner door, her eyes wide and panicked, tears streaming down her face.

"HELP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Both Mac and Don regained their professional demeanors as they ran towards her.

"What is it?" Mac asked hastily.

"There's been a murder!" she shrieked. "Sid's been murdered!"

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

_Author's Note: Well, I've got another story. I was going to save it for later but the plot wouldn't leave me head. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm basing the story around the game, CLUE. I'm putting my own twist on it however, having it based in New York instead of England. Each character is based off of one of the game characters. I tried to incorporate subtle hints in each character description. Let me know if you can guess them all. The show had more characters than the original game did so I had to draw in some from other game versions. -WJ_

_I hope everyone enjoys it. Let me know what you think! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to CBS or Hasbro._


End file.
